This invention is the improvement based on the prior shear structure, especially the gear-drive shear. The characteristic of this shear structure differs from the general shear in that the movable jaw is not connected with driving grip, but by means of gear wheel module's inter-meshing so as to have an advantage in saving labor and splaying more easily and efficiently.
The defects of the prior structure in practice are as follows:
1. One end of the movable jaw is rotating by means of gear's meshing with the gear wheel module. This structure is lack of flexibility despite the character of toughness because the movable jaw is made of hard steel as a whole. Therefore when trimming sticks, it is easier to cause a troublesome problem of being blocked off no matter when it is closing or opening.
2. One end of the corresponding grip of the movable jaw must be in the gear shape. It must be made of hard steel because the movable jaw should have a function of cropping and cutting. But the cost of material is comparatively high and it is not easy to produce so the integrative gear structure started from the end of jaw will obviously increase costs and it acts against economic benefits.
Therefore, aiming at the problems existing in the prior gear-drive shear, it is a requirement in the industry to improve a more practical and effective new structure.